


The bucket list of two gods

by TFALokiwriter



Series: The King and The Knight [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age, Bucket List, Descendants - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Past, Reunion, Science Fiction, Trip - Freeform, Youth, generations, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of two gods, being Loki and Knight, checking off their bucket list. Why? Because they are old and their son, being Sci Lokison, is now ruling Asgard under his reign.  The year is 5010 for Midgard and what awaits it is purely a year of the least unexpected old couple having fun checking off their bucket list. The bucket list of two gods.<br/>This story  is in Loki's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Throw the dart

"They have not noticed the time capsule has been dug up," Knight said, looking over the balcony towards the hole in the middle of Times square.

On the wall across from us is a map.

"They are very slow noticing old technology is gone," I said. "They will notice in the morning."

Knight turns away from the balcony. Then she comes over then grabs a couple darts out of the box on a counter. We have a bucket list of things to do on Midgard. Many of these things are to be done before one of us dies. To be very accurate; before death decided to give both of us a visit. Knight and I couldn't very well decide on one place to go.

We are doing it on random.

Our list is really,really, really long.

"One dart," Knight said. "Perhaps the second thing to do-that will give us more bright ideas-is throw it anywhere on the map and go there."

There is a map across on the bedroom wall showing all of the continents to Midgard. Some new continents had sprouted out of the ocean body a couple thousand years ago, I remember it because most of Asgard were obsessed over the 'race around several planets to decide who gets the new land' and many found it hard to not bet on some contenders. I once found Sci betting on China! China, seriously?, there are other nations than China.

"Sounds like a good idea," I said.

Knight throws the dart.

The dart lands on California.

"I heard California is now the Silicon Valley of the United States," I said.

We do not have a thing to do in California's Silicon Valley.

"Let's have fun with that," Knight said. "But we are doing it 'Betty Whites out of their rockers' style."

"Oh!" I said. "The old mortal from Lake Placid?"

Knight nods.

"Yes," Knight said.

"This will be fun," I said.

 


	2. That is surely a surprise

We went to California's Silicon Valley aboard newly designed air plane. Well, we are going there. We have yet to arrive. The space craft is humongous it reminded me of the Helicarrier Junior except it is designed for civilian transport. I saw the symbol of the Avengers above on the ceiling staring right back towards me.

This is strange.

"What are you staring at, Lok?" Knight asks.

"Look up," I said.

"That is not usual," Knight said.

"Last time I heard Avenger transports are not for civilian," I said, lowering my head down. "Perhaps it is time we pull a trick on the fellow passengers?" I add in a lowered voice. "We still have the air plane stunt on the list."

A smile curls on Knight's face.

"Sure do," Knight said.

We are thinking about the same thing.

"Knight,have you ever been aboard the Helicarrier Junior?" I ask.

Knight nods.

"Sci was very venturous as a toddler," Knight said. "I was the one who had to go after Sci because the servants were too slow for him!"

"...Sci sneaked aboard the Helicarrier Junior?" I ask, in shock.

"Yes," Knight said. "He did. Thank the stars he grew out of it."

Today is full of surprises.

 


	3. Such fun

"Miss?" Knight said.

The lady flight attendant came over.

"Yes?" I saw the name tag read 'Elizame Fame' on her collar while pretending to read a novel about the structure of the Avenger's team.

"Excuse me but where is the woman's restroom?" Knight asks.

"Down the hall,take a turn to the left, open the door, and you can do the rest," Elizame said.

Knight smiles.

"Thank you, dear child," Knight said.

"You are welcome...Miss?" Elizame said.

"Mrs Bell," Knight said.

I lower the book.

"Mr Bell," I said, waving so slightly.

Elizame looks at me strangely.

"You look familiar," Elizame said.

"There is seven people in the world who resemble me," I said. "It is not surprising you have come across some one such as me."

Elizame straightens up then walks right our seating. Knight gets up out of the chair then begins making her way down the clear row. I see a man slumped in his seat with a beer bottle sticking halfway out of his hand,a boy beside him playing a Nintendo DS intently, a little girl in-between them staring off into space focusing on the sign on the ceiling.

Right do the math.

5010 minus 2012 equals 2,998. It has been 2,998 years since I participated in anything pertaining to the realm of Midgard but I sure have been shown my face a lot in various realms during my reign. It may look easy but making sure order is still around wasn't so easy after The Dark Elves made their presence known again. I watch Knight vanish in the hall by the corner.

I have to wait for my cue.

10 minutes pass. The lights in the space craft turn off. I snap my fingers making small beams of circles on the ceiling turn into lights powering on. Everyone aboard starts acting uneasy. Very uneasy. The slouching man with a beer bottle fell over landing in the pathway making the glass break as well. The girl has a short yelp.

"You big sissy!" The boy said.

"No I am not," The girl said.

"So are," The boy said.

"Am not! The girl said.

"Jill, listen to your brother," The father said.

"But Jack is wrong about me being a big sissy!" Jill said.

The flight has stopped for the time being. I see Knight coming back shaking her left hand off of spikes. Her whole aged face is decorated in them similar to those creatures off a long forgotten television show where they are considered half-demons.

"I AM NOT A SISSY," Jill shot back.

"YOU SCREAMED DURING A ROLLER COASTER RIDE," Jack shouts.

"NO, THAT WAS YOU," Jill hollers.

"NAH UH," Jack denies.

"Will you two please shut up?" The Father asks.

I see many people are staring at the lights so I make the lights move similar to spirit balls. Asgard has its belief in the afterlife that has since been engrained to the way we say goodbye to our fallen people and contact the afterlife. The two kids scream once the balls float towards them dancing in a entertaining fashion.

"MOMMY!" Jill screams. "I WANT MY MOMMY!"

The door to the pilot part of the air plane opens.

"Make your move, honey," Knight said.

"Hang on to the handles," I said.

"I already have," Knight said.

Expect the unexpected.

 


	4. A unique man

**...2 days after landing in California and making the airplane perform a show that included ballet...**

**..2:45 PM...**

A man resembling Gus stood at the door holding the Mjolnir in a suit similar to the one used in Tron except it is more science fiction and casual appealing. He has broad shoulders, a load of freckle, big ears, and gentle blue crystal eyes. What raised alarms in my mind is him holding the Mjolnir.

"Sir, I am Shawn, just Shawn," Shawn said. "I am the very great grandson of Thor Odinson and I have heard much about you."

I stare at Shawn.

"No," I said. "You do not."

"You are Loki," Shawn said. "And you just retired from being king."

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"You wouldn't be here if you were king," Shawn said. "And Midgard needs a little of your help."

"Define 'a little' help," I said.

"You know about the scepter?" Shawn asks.

"Yes," I said.

"It is in the hands of someone very...close to SHIELD," Shawn said. "And they are using it to bring in an invasion."

I fold my arms.

"Answer my question." I said. "How are you wielding the hammer?"

"I am an Asgardian," Shawn said.

"You are not," I said.

"Yes, I am," Shawn said.

"You are from Midgard," I said.

"That I am," Shawn said.

"But you are not immortal," I said.

"Yes, I am," Shawn said.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"1,399 years," Shawn said. He looks over towards the Mjolnir. "Come on, stop making these comments about labradoodles being ugly!" Shawn shook the hammer giving it a glare. "I know you too like cute dogs, Mjolnir."

"Loki, who is it?" Knight asks.

"Shawn Thorson," I said. "I thought the scepter had been taken care of."

"So did SHIELD," Shawn said, nodding.

"Who has the scepter now?" I ask.

"Tonya Stark," Shawn said.

"...Seriously?" I ask.

Shawn has a serious look on his face.

"Seriously," Shawn said.

Knight came over and then a big squeal came out.

"OH MY STARS BURTON GUSTER!" Knight squeals.

"I am not Burton Guster," Shawn said. "My name is Shawn of Midgard."

"You know your realms," I said.

"I did my research after learning my heritage," Shawn said.

Knight came back with a list and a pen.

"Met an unique man with the hammer; check!" Knight said, checking off a box on the list. "Next we are turning the statue of Liberty around and decorating Alcatraz in birthday decorations."

"After a little of your help," Shawn said.

I turn my head towards Knight.

"It is happening again," I said. "History is repeating itself."

"But this time it is not from Asgard," Knight said.

"That is correct," I said. "It is from Midgard."

"Tonya Stark," Shawn said.

I and Knight face towards Shawn.

"Anything we do in exchange for your service; we get full immunity for anything we do on our bucket list," I said.

"The nations can agree on those terms," Shawn said.

"And burn our bodies on the ocean," Knight said. "If we die naturally and not aboard a burning cruise ship."

"...Woah," Shawn said. "You think ahead."

"It is very logical with Midgard's common burning cruises incidents," I note.

"We have logic on our side," Knight said. "What about you?"

"You two," Shawn said. "You just said it happening again. It sounds you are really what Midgard needs in terms of help."

Damn, and we didn't know what the invasion is from!

 


	5. Tonya Stark; relative of Tony Stark

**...Wednesday....January 8th, 5010...**

**..Aboard Air Force One...9:45 PM...**

Shawn is African American not white as Thor. I learned Shawn discovered his heritage at a fairly young age. Shawn discovered his very unusual heritage coming up randomly in some instances such as when he punched out a neighborhood bully down the block by a single punch. Shawn told me he decided to get answers when he was a child at the age of 20 and he looked nothing like a adult.

Somewhere in Thor's family tree one of his grand children met up with a African American individual and had Shawn.

"So," I said, tapping on the table. "Why is the helicarrier junior being used as a civilian transport?"

"The public needs to trust who they are looking up to protect their planet," Shawn said. "The helicarrier junior's have been doing quite a great job or the past 1,000 years."

I stop tapping on the table.

"A thousand years?" I ask.

"Yes," Shawn said.

"It should be rotten by now," I said.

"We have a advantage," Shawn said. "A good but seriously weird chick capable of preventing metal from deteriorating at the cost of her body getting covered in thick black markings similar to spider webs and can make metal move."

"...This chick must have a name," I said.

"We don't have any 'Banner' relatives sticking around," Shawn said. "Her name is Elizame Fame."

"The Flight Waitress," I said.

Shawn sighs, cupping the side of his head on his hand rolling an eye.

"You have met her...before me," Shawn said. "Man, she meets all the important guys first before me!"

"I do not think so," I said.

"Elizame recently took on a random job," Shawn said. "A string of fate."

"There is not a string of fate," I said. "Tell me more about this 'Elizame'."

"Elizame does have her moments getting out of control," Shawn said, with a sigh. "But the problem is Elizame had an accident which gave her the powers and she can live for...god knows how long."

I stare at Shawn.

"Go on," I said. "Tell me more of these Avengers."

"Spidy-Electro, but he goes by Smith," Shawn said. "He's a..well...an unusual mix of a Spiderman with webs that are capable of producing electricty. Though Smith never uses the power when we really need it as a team. Then we have...well,actually, we HAD a Iron Lady."

Tonya Stark.

"Tonya Stark?" I said.

"Yep," Shawn said.

"I can not wait to point out what her name spells backwards," I said, as the air-plan tilts to the side. "Don't be afraid of the ship tilting side ways," Gus raises his left brow up and the corner of his mouth tilts upwards while his lower lip departs the upper lip making a unique reaction. "Knight is having fun in the hanger against that big drone thing you call a 'box lifter'."

"She shouldn't be doing that," Shawn said.

"Knight can do that," I said. "You have a million dollars worth of repair to do when she's done with it...mind wise."

"Are you letting Knight do this?" Shawn asks, in shock.

"Yes," I said.

"That's our back up catcher for easy targets!" Shawn said.

I laugh.

"He is out of order for now," I said, as the plane tilts back to its original position. I take a sip out of a cup filled in milk.

"...And that is George Winters," Shawn said. I gulp down the sip putting the red cup on the table. "Great descendent of the original Captain America, coming in."

I look over seeing a well dressed Latino man with dark hair come through the doorway. He has a scar in the shape of a star on his neck being the color of gray as though some one molded it in. Latino's have lighter skin than African American people that it is noticeable.

"The President will speak with you now, Loki of Asgard," George said.

I sigh.

"Please," I said, getting up. "Call me 'Loki'."

 

 


	6. Hello, Mr President

I step into the room.

"Hello, Mr President," I said but stop seeing who the president is once entering the room.

Doctor Henry Morgan.

"Hello, Loki," Henry said, with a smile and his hands together. "Nice to see you around again."

The door shuts behind me.

"You?" I said. "You are the president?"

"Fair and square election," Piped up a young African American woman.

"That is Miss C, my advisor," Henry said.

I rub my chin.

"Do they know what your curse is?" I ask.

"They are full aware," Henry said. "And I want to be aware what plans you have in mind to apprehend Tonya Stark."

I came to the table.

"First," I said. "You tell me how she got her hands on the scepter and where you have hidden it for two thousand years."

"It was locked in Area 51," Henry said. "We do not know how she got her hands on the scepter," I sat down on the table halfway. "Loki," Henry sends me a glare. "Off the table, you are not a child."

"I am not only the god of mischief," I said. "You are lying to me and I am not getting off until you tell me what in the name of Hel is going on!"

Henry leans back into the chair.

"Tonya Stark recently got toe-to-toe with a HYDRA agent," Henry said. "We lost her."

"What do you mean by 'we lost her'?" I ask.

"They mind wiped her," Henry said.

I rub my forehead.

"Not...that...again." I said.

"Huh?" Henry said.

"They did that to Bucky," I said.

"I never heard of the name 'Bucky'," Miss C said.

I turn my head towards Miss C.

"Bucky was Steve's best friend and taken by HYDRA after he fell off a moving train," I said. "Put on ice for years inbetween high profiled assassinations can do a lot to a mortal." I had a slight pause. "How long has Tonya been gone?"

"...5 years," Henry said.

"And I hear she has a invasion planed," I said. "Five years." I held up my fingers getting off the table. "And you act like she JUST left the Avengers! Where in the name of Helheim can she lunch an invasion from the middle realm of mortals."

"She took Smith last week including a recently recovered infinity gem," Henry said. "A fellow by the name Peter Quill handed it to us a thousand years ago in exchange we never show it..."

"Except you took it out and showed it around ONE THOUSAND YEARS LATER," I said. "How and why did you lose Tonya? She cannot have just been 'lost' by fighting a HYDRA agent and then mind-wiped."

"We were attempting to make a portal to another world," Henry said. "With the scepter."

I stare at Henry.

"The scepter can manipulate minds," I said. "Not time and space."

"But it worked," Henry said. "And this HYDRA Agent had been undercover in SHIELD and is now cooperating with us."

"And who may that be?" I ask.

"George Winter," Henry said. "She went into a new world where HYDRA had made itself known and very wide spread; they want to come down to Earth and they are willing to start a war over it." Henry shook his index finger. "That's the war of Earth. A war your brother unleashed two thousand years ago."

I glare at Henry.

"If she landed in another world," I said. "With the scepter; she is not the Tonya Stark you knew."

"Of course she is," Henry said. "She needs some help before hell breaks loose."

I sigh turning away from the table shaking my head.

"Doctor Morgan," I said. "She is a puppet to the scepter and it is controlling Tonya. Her deepest desires are being amplified. I know for a fact what it can do."

"Because you were there," Henry said.

"I was," I said. "And I nearly lost Thor over it. Now when Earth is in it's most...devastating state, who comes to avenge it?"

"Uh..." Most of the people act clueless.

I look around.

"The Avengers," I said. "That is what they are here for!" I shook my balled hand. "You have forgotten they are not just campaigning for public approval." I back away. "If I fail at the least getting Tonya; perhaps you will learn a thing or two why the Avengers are needed."

"To save lives," Miss C said. "That is why they are needed."

"Part yes and part no," I said,recalling what Tony Stark told me in the living room during the attack on New York. "You have sadly forgotten."

I walk out of the room.

Miss C reminds me of someone even with her teenage dark features and curly hair I cannot exactly pin-point it.

"Honey?" I hear Knight. "What is it?"

"That book is a load of political garbage," I said as Knight came by in the hallway. "The Avengers are goofs of politics now days."

"What?" Knight said, surprised.

"You heard me," I said. "I read the book. They are..." I shook my head. "They use the Avengers as police."

"...How did we not know of this?" Knight asks, dismayed.

"Some other forces took care of their mess," I said. I halt. "Knight, promise me you are not going to after Tonya when we fail getting her."

"I promise not to go after Tonya," Knight said, crossing her heart. "Now...how do we get a girl like her to come willingly to us?"

"Your favorite snack," I said. "We are using the strawberry stand."

Knight's eyes brighten.

"I love strawberries!" Knight said, gleefully.

"Then you will love the costume I have in mind," I said.

Knight takes out the list as we continue walking down the hall.

"Dress up as favorite snack, soon to be checked," Knight said. "And oh, with some lousy singing mixed in with neat music."

Why I left Henry Morgan without any information about how we are getting Tonya Stark.

 


	7. A strawberry stand

_**...Florida...** _

_**...January 10th..5010...2:43 PM...** _

"How do we get everyone to get dressed in strawberry costumes?" Knight asks.

"Simple, Knighty," I said, making a stage appear replacing a city park near the beach. I flash a devious smile. "I am putting on a show."

I create a boy band out of the blue crafting their personality and appearance by experience on Midgard so many years ago being exposed to their obnoxious music. Five boys with each random styled hair being the common hair color of the day, loose pants, simple shirts, arm bands, and sneakers.

Tomlin, Bruce, Soncho, Ron,and Fain.

"I can be your Prince Philip!" The lead singer, Tomlin, starts holding the microphone. "And you can be my Cinderella or maybe my Aurora but who the hell wants to remain in a perpetual sleep?"

The entire crowd of people face towards the band.

"No one wants to be the forever sleeping beauty," Bruce continues in a high pitch womanly voice. "Waiting on a bed, guarded by thorns,and a ugly black dragon!"

The crowd roars.

"I can be your Prince Philip!" Soncho and Ron sang at once.

"Sing it with us!" Fain shouts.

"I CAN BE YOUR PRINCE PHILIP!" The crowd sings.

I check off 'Make a sea of Midgardians sing a Disney version of "I can be your boyfriend" using a made up band' on the list then put a check mark near the 'make everyone believe it is law to wear strawberry costumes and advertise them like silly' one.

"I can be your Prince Philip!" Tomlin sings, his right arm reached out towards the young women close to the stage. "Prince Philip has all that swag, he knows how to fag, and join JAG!"

"I can be your Prince Philip!" Soncho and Ron sings.

"So can I!" Tomlin did a exaggerated singing tune of 'I' just well drawn out.

A beach ball surfs the waves of mortals.

"I CAN BE YOUR PRINCE PHILIP!" The teenagers sing.

"Say what you want and I will give you it in a heart beat," Tomlin sings, patting on his chest. "My heart does not skip a beat when I see you, but my feet feel light on the ground, rescuing my little mermaid from hell knows what is all in a days work."

"I CAN BE YOUR PRINCE PHILIP!" The crowed sings.

Knight went to a nearby shop while I made their little act very convincing. I summon out numerous strawberry costumes in boxes at the right hand side of the stage as fans did not notice it at all. It is surprising how mortals are so easily distracted by boy bands during the preparation of a temporary strawberry stand. Knight came back pulling a line of carts holding little boxes of recently washed strawberries. I can tell they had been recently washed because the boxes are dripping wet spilling water at each movement made by the wheels.

Getting ready for our little plan took 15 minutes.

"Okay folks!" Tomlin shouts, lowering the microphone down. "We have a important visit from The President!"

I shapeshift myself into Doctor Henry Morgan walking on to the stage.

It is important to note Henry is a Doctor at heart.

"Why thank you for the warm introduction,Tomlin," I greet Tomlin then face towards the sea of mortals.

I had Knight be disguised as a young blonde woman-using trickery, of course-just to make it less awkward. Because normally The President of America has young appealing members while the representatives voting on laws are very old. Just like me except more in their fifties to their eighties. I summon a umbrella in my right hand then click it open. I hold it to my side where tomatoes shout out from the audience.

"Hold your fire," Ron said. "He is not all that bad."

"And drop the tomatoes," Tomlin adds. "Here, man of the day, the microphone is yours."

I take the microphone out of Tomlin's hand then face towards the crowd.

"It is mandatory law you dress up as strawberries and advertise them," I said. "At..." I look down towards my wrist watch, briefly, and then look back up. "At 3:08 PM on such clear summer days as today."

"You want us to dance?" One man from the crowd hollers.

"For a good hour," I said. "So of course I do!" I gesture over towards Knight-who is in a strawberry costume eating a strawberry-blindly going over the fact. "Take many as you want and sing a song about strawberries until everyone in the other states buy the lot of them."

"I love strawberries!" Knight said, delighted. "And looky, here is a golden strawberry!"

Knight is eating a golden strawberry.

"And we have much,much,much more of them," I add. "And none of them are chocolate."

Before my eyes I witness crowds of mortals get dressed into strawberry costumes and begin madly searching in the wet boxes for a golden strawberry. Mortals are so gullible. Knight had eaten a orange not a strawberry-I disguised the orange as a strawberry-to the public eye. It is the intention of trickery to deceive eyes.

 


	8. Past today

**_...January 11th, 5010..._ **

**_...6:48 AM..._ **

"Loki, she is awake," Knight said. "Are you sure talking to her is going to change anything?"

"She came without Smith," I said. "I am pretty sure it will change anything."

Instead of sending Tonya straight to SHIELD I decided to take her to our quick comfy apartment in California's fancy silicon valley underground. Our temporary house is mostly a RV capable of transforming into a full fledged base and the space for it to be hidden is right underneath the formerly operational water dam.

I went into the room leaving Knight outside.

The scepter is in a room with fully titanium machine guns on active mode ready to shoot at a trespasser and much more stronger metal walls behind them complete by laser shooting walls. The door shuts on its own after I come into the room.

Tonya is on the edge of the bed going through her light brown hair that has mostly black the top side. For a moment there Tonya reminded me of a man with women-like features except I am seeing a woman. She had cut off her long hair long ago that I can tell because of the strands of hair on the pillow. Tonya glances up towards me in a sickening way reminding me of how Thor was in the very tough room when we were separated by glass. It seemed eerily familiar. But that is only the effects of the scepter still lingering in Tonya.

"Who are you, really?" Tonya asks.

"You may call me Loki Bell or Loki Laufeyson," I said. "But preferably Loki as it is my given name," I made a seat appear then turn it around,sat in it, and lean my elbows on the top half of the seat. "For a Stark; the darkness has not really fallen out of the tree."

"King of Asgard came here to lure me out of my plans?" Tonya said, with a mocking laugh. "How wonderful they call the big guys to clean up their mess!"

I frown.

"I am not the All-Father," I said. "My son rules Asgard."

"What is his name?" Tonya asks. "Edwardo?"

I make the bars be electrical getting up from the chair.

"His name is Sci," I said. "You should be the one not to mock because your name literately says a phrase."

"Spill it, old man," Tonya said.

"A y not," I said, much to my amusement. Tonya frowns. "I heard you had respect for the elderly...whatever happened to that?"

"You are not elderly," Tonya said. "You are just stubborn and old. Nothing close to being elderly."

"George told me everything," I said, coming closer to the bars. "But I am having trouble as to why you took Smith and did not bring him with you."

"He has his own business to accord," Tonya said.

I narrow my eyes towards Tonya.

"Tonya," I said. "I feel you do not take me seriously."

"For an old fool," Tonya said. "You are short for realizing this. Just take me to where I need to be and be 'punished' for my actions."

I sigh.

"Tony Stark..." I said, turning away. "I am glad he cannot see what...his name has become."

"Tony Stark who?" Tonya asks.

I turn my head slightly towards the right.

"Anthony Stark," I said. "You are named after him. He was the original Iron Man."

"...Iron...Lady..." Tonya said.

"Iron stands for fe," I said. "Man stands for male. You know...Iron Man spells female, right?"

"No," Tonya said.

"And there goes the education system," I said, walking away. "Don't think about breaking out...I have the scepter locked in key."

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME, OLD MAN!" Tonya shouts as the door opens. "You can't stop what I have in store!"

"I do not expect to," I said, briefly turning towards Tonya hands behind my back. "I expect the Avengers to enter and avenge their realm and get their asses together."

"Fools don't cuss," Tonya said.

"I may be old," I said. "And a fool; but you are wrong."

I turn away then walk out of the room.

 


	9. A mess bigger than before

**_....7:49 AM..._ **

There should be a god with the title 'god of messes'.

Henry looks grim and serious the screen with his hands on the table in a ball put together. There are other people on the screen including Miss C appearing to be professional as she can ever be. If a clown had given out a random chortle in the scene then perhaps one of those agents would drag him out of the room.

"Well," I said. "I am about to send Tonya off to you; so this skype message is very...unnecessary."

"Miss C just told me what Knight did," Henry said.

I stand there, confused, raising a brow.

"I am aware of most of Knight's where abouts," I said. "Most of them but not all. Women need their secrets of their own."

"We know she has had contact with HYDRA," Henry said.

"Rest assured," I said, shaking my right hand. "I know Knight better than that.I have been with Knight for most of the time on Midgard." I frown. "But who says she has been in contact with HYDRA?"

"Miss C," Henry said.

Miss C smiles brightly.

"And HYDRA is some one we have a conflict with at the moment," Henry said. "We cannot risk another deflecting to HYDRA." I narrow my eyes towards Miss C observing her physical features more closely. ""Remember the power you gave me? Well, I am using it."

Miss C nods.

"...Miss C," I said. "We have met before."

"We have not," Miss C lied.

"No use lying to me," I said.

Miss C leans back in her chair.

"Miss C?" Henry said, looking off towards Miss C.

"There is no use fooling you," Miss C said. "You know who I am."

If I had been so pale then I would have become more pale than before.

"Anyhow," Henry said, turning his head away. "Send Tonya to us and we'll send our little problem solver to you."


	10. I refuse to lose you Knight

"Knight," I said. "I want you to go somewhere for awhile and check off what you can do on our bucket list."

Knight raises her brows.

"Is there something going on?" Knight asks.

"Yes," I said. "And I don't want to lose you over it."

Knight laughs.

"Me?" Knight said, pointing to herself. "Die over it? No, you are wrong."

"Clarise," I said.

Knight lowers her brows and her skin becomes pale.

"Oh well," Knight said, with a little sigh. Her skin turns back into the healthy pigment it once been. "I can cross off the Europe side of our bucket list!"

"Europe," I said. "Perfect timing." I hand Knight a phone. "If you are going to deface a monument then give me a heads up."

"...Loki, I do not know how to use a phone."

"This is a phone watch," I said.

Knight raises her right brow.

"You know, honey," Knight said. "It is our bucket list; which is plural."

"For the time being it can be singular," I said. "I can have the most fun breaking part the new generation of Avengers and making them realize what they are missing."

"...Damn it, that sounds better than what I have on the bucket list," Knight said.

"I am always with you," I said. "Not phyiscially,Knight, I can be there in spirit."

Knight sighs.

"Clarise made a double of me?" Knight asks.

"No, she convinced Henry to make a double of you." I said.

"Henry?" Knight said, her eyes glowing in sheer surprise. "He is alive in this realm?"

"I told you, in the beginning of our reign, who had her power," I said.

Knight's facial reaction changes into a 'oh'.

"I forgot," Knight said. "Wonder what else I am forgetting..." She lowers her voice. "How are...how are we going to pull this off without leaving you painfully to the new generation of Avengers?"

"Knighty," I said. "I am the god of magic. I can certainly place a spell on you."

Knight smiles.

"All right, Lok," Knight said, caressing my cheek. "I will do it for you."

 


	11. To make chaos

**_...January 11th,5010..._ **

**_...9:49 AM..._ **

Chaos is one way to describe my plan. Utter chaos but that is asides the point for my situation. I thank the stars that the many people I knew back two thousand years ago had since passed and are not able to see what has happened. I sent Knight off to Australia.

George and Shawn board the Helicarrier 2.0.

"I do not see Knight," Shawn said, once entering.

"She is taking a shower," I lied.

George raises a brow as Elizame came into the space craft.

"A woman does not take a couple hours for a shower," George said.

Fun fact about the Avenger's team; prior to this select generation there were other members who were not descendents of the original in fear it would seem to the general public that only the blood line of the first team are up for the role.

I smile.

"You are correct," I said, taking out a mobile device. "And that I was a lie."

I click the button.

The door to the Helicarrier 2.0 shuts abruptly in the way of Knight's double. The spacecraft became invisible and reappears above a large forest in Texas, though I am able to stay still while the sudden change made the Hellicarrier 2.0 tilt over sending the others—minus Shawn—sliding to the other side of the room. The door shuts behind them.

"What the hell is going on,Loki?" Shawn asks.

"Before I do that," I said. "Tell me where your base is."

Elizame gets up off George.

"Why?" Elizame asks.

"It is bugged," I said. "Most likely."

"The hell it is not!" Shawn said. "I have checked it numerous times!"

"...No, you don't," Elizame said.

"The people do not trust you to be the Avengers," I said, transporting all of us into the HQ room.

The screens beep to life projecting images.

"Why yes they do," Shawn said.

"You are a god, Shawn," I said. "They are giving you what you want."

"Fort Hensworth,Kentucky," George said. "Cotton Berry Street 3647."

"George!" Shawn said, his head turned towards George.

I press a few buttons.

"I am sorry," I apologize. "But I am afraid this when you learn."

I click the last large rounded red button.

"No!" Shawn shouts as their old base explodes. "That had all my gaming activity and everything!"

"Mind telling what kind of beef you have against America?" George asks.

I turn away.

"Not everything,Shawn," I said. "The things you treasure most is not in the treasom place."

"Treasom is not a word," Elizame said.

"Treason is," I said. "Now, mortals and immortals, I want you to see what the public sees you as." I press another button projecting a video. "I have taken out the cavalry belonging to the federal and left you in."

The video ran for five minutes.

"...Hey," Shawn said. "I do not kick the Mjolnir straight into the civilians!"

"No Shawn," Elizame said. "You kicked it into my face."

"Did not!" Shawn argues.

"...You have done that at least 5 times," George said.

"Then why does her face look so perfect?" Shawn asks.

"Luckily for me," Elizame said. "My power allows my face not to be harmed by metal."

George steps forward.

"...Is that how we really seem?" George asks, turning towards me appearing concerned. "Like kids throwing a tantrum at a machine without the right weapons?"

"Yes," I said.

The alarm goes off.

"Intruder alert!" The system voice rang. "Intruders have entered!"

The group faces towards me.

"I brought you here for a reason," I said. "Prove to me you ARE the Avengers! I am not helping you. Helping is not the point of this arrangement."

 


	12. The discussion

_**...11:30 AM...** _

_**...Hellicarrier 2.0...** _

"You lured everyone here to lose," George said. "And to make me humiliate myself using a crappy shield!"

George drops the wooden shield on the table with a loud clatter.

"About time you realized it," I said, looking up from the various weapons brought in from the intruders.

George turns furious.

"You knew I had a wooden shield all this time?" George said.

"It was not in the book," I said. "But it was an accurate guess."

George narrows his eyes towards me.

"I assume you have a better one," George said.

"That I do," I said, leaning my hands on the table. "But you have to earn it."

George frowns.

"Why?" George asks.

"Because you are taking on a role representing your country," I said. "I know you may have super human in your genes but that does not cut it."

"They told you what I did." George said.

We are alone in this very room.

The Hellicarrier 2.0 had gone off course during the attack by the strangely sableye HYDRA members. Elizame, instead of Shawn, got lost during Tonya's escape. The Hellicarrier 2.0 is above the Michigan sea right beside the remote Bermuda triangle where flights go missing and so do hikers. Shawn is going through the video records to the security cameras in the room Tonya had been kept in. Prisoners do often speak to themselves about their plans to get it thoroughed out.

"Of course they did," I said. "But that does not matter to my decision."

George raises a brow as his mood calms down at least.

"Then what are you judging me on?" George ask.

"Nothing," I said. "But so far...I have only seen a mortal wearing a suit that is not even paying tribute to his country." George raises a brow. I sigh. "I have seen the suits on the videos." I slide the broken shield off the table. The wooden shield breaks apart landing on the floor. "And your suit resembles somewhat that of Shawn's."

"It is very popular," George said.

The rotating small rounded machine picks up the mess using a wagon and tows it away through a square opening in the left hand wall resembling a dog door. I am not exactly sure where the idea to make such a doorway for cleaning machines had come from.

"I do not mean as in full decoration," I said, walking alongside the table. "Let me show what I am trying to say."

I use magic on the wall.

The wall turns into glass, a whole capsule with a mannequin wearing a futuristic yet very Captain America themed costume is on. It is a suit capable of making the mask fold back into the suit. George gasps at the sight. I did not hear another word from George. The white lights are beaming on within the display.

"You know what Steve used against a thug before he came a important figure?" I ask.

George turns his head towards me with a perplexed yet stunned reaction.

"Steve used the lid of a trash can," I said. "And Bucky told Steve to enlist shortly after saving him."

"How...How do you know that?" George asks.

I had a short laugh.

"Steve told me a long time ago," I said. "He had a lot of stories to share."

Well, the Steve I knew at least did.

"I guess he did," George said.

I sigh.

"I want you to give a trash can lid a shot and ditch that government approved suit," I tell George. "You are the living embodiment of America, figuratively, not the government."

Shawn slid into the room.

"Yo'!" Shawn shouts. "I know where Tonya is heading!"

"For the sake of the stars, let it not be New York," I said out loud.

"It is not," Shawn said. "It is in HOLLYWOOOD!"

In California.

How cheesy.

 


	13. Unfinished reasons

**_....12:45 PM..._ **

**_...Hollywood...5010..._ **

"Loki,what are you going to do while we are saving the world?" Shawn asks as I stand at the exit to the Helicarrier Junior.

"I will be bringing back SHIELD," I lied.

"Oooh," Shawn said, once realizing. "It has been centuries...well,really,a thousand years since they were in operation."

"This realm needs order between Federal Government and superheroes working tightly together," I said. "Go Shawn, I am pretty sure this generation needs its thunder."

Shawn gets off the platform.

"And by the way," I add. "When you get done; the Hellicarrier 2.0 is at the historic crater site made by the Hulk and once used as a national preserve for ancient water animals."

I press the red round button on the side then turn away hearing the platform go up.

I have other business to attend.

 


	14. The flight to business

_"Look!" The reporter shouts, pointing towards two human figures near the 'H' part to the Hollywood logo. "There is Shawn dealing with the long lost Avenger Iron Lady!"_

I have the television on while flying to a specific state.

My left eye is watching the television and my right eye is paying attention to the sky.

_"Come on, let's see what is going on!" The reporter shouts._

The reporter is a man, sorry for the disappointment though.

_The reporter and the camera man get closer enough but far enough to hear a conversation without getting into the middle of the little conflict in store. In the distance across from the Hollywood sign is a city in peril. The advantage to watching the news is that some acts of heroism are caught. People prove themselves using the unexpected items for defense and fighting. To be honest George Winter proved himself worthy of the shield saving a bus full of civilians._

_So yes, George has the shield._

_"Tonya," Shawn said, with his left hand out. "Give me the scepter."_

_The Mjolnir is leaning against the square left corner of the 'h'._

I am heading to Milwaukee, Wisconsin.

_"Give you this?" Tonya asks, shaking the scepter. Tonya sarcastically laughs turning her head away briefly. "Uh no."_

_"I know this isn't you talking," Shawn said, lowering his left hand. "That is the scepter."_

_"What do you know about the scepter?" Tonya asks._

_"I know a good deal about it," Shawn said. "It is using you like a puppet. Hand it over to me. We can end this."_

_"No," Tonya refuses._

_"You have left me no choice," Shawn said, then the hammer is summoned into his left hand. "I have to do this the hard way.""_

_Then guess what?_

_Shawn used the Mjolnir like a baseball bat._

_Except a large ball of thunder came flying right out of the metal bulk. The ball of thunder crashes into Tonya which made her collide against the 'o' part of the Hollywood sign. The big 'o' fell out of the line up onto the ground. The ball of thunder had created a large boom sending cackles in the dark cloud filled sky. Shawn walks over to Tonya's unconscious body then picks up the scepter. But what he did next is truly astounding, honestly._

_Shawn broke the scepter in half using his right knee._

_"He just broke it," The reporter said, in utter shock._

_Shawn taps on a object in his ear._

_"I got it,Elizame." Shawn said. "And Tonya is out." He looks perplexed. "What? Then lets get that portal closed!"_

I turn off the television.

 

 


	15. To settle business

Today is the last day that Clarise lives.

I should have done this two thousand years ago instead of letting Clarise live. A mistake I have greatly gone to regret. She has been living on Midgard going through the ranks,years, and deaths to come into this point being known as Miss C to a rather intelligent immortal Doctor. For now I am referring to Miss C as Clarise. It has been so long I last saw Clarise that I did not recognize her at first. Makes sense, really, for being so old I am starting to lose my memory on a few things. But what I have not lost is power and the ability to shapeshift.

I steer the HellIcarrier 2.0 towards a city gathering across from the police department.

I know I cannot get rid of Knight's double easily.

I know it is not easy to park a relative of the Hellicarrier 2.0

"Come on big hunk of metal," I said, aiming for the parking lot. "You are going to get me on a parking space near to the gathering."

The Helicarrier Junior flew over the heads of civilians flying towards the parking space. I select the 'land' option using my right thumb. The Hellicarrier Junior comes to a rough landing inbetween two highly advanced cars. These cars remind me of a iron with the handle commonly used to take away the wrinkles on a board except there is a pair of wheels on both ends of the gray vehicle. One wing blade part to the Hellicarrier Junior makes a dent into the drivers side door. I select 'platform down' button.

I get out of the seat then take my time coming out of the Hellicarrier Junior.

Today is not a good day for Clarise.

I make my way to the gathering seeing reporters,cameras, and people facing my direction. They seem to make a path for me between me and The President's most trusted people. Technically a path straight towards The President matter of speaking.

"Why hello, Loki," Henry said. "And that space craft of yours is in the disability parking lot."

"Henry," I said. "That power I gave you is no longer yours."

"What power, Mr President?" A woman reporter asks.

"Confidential," Henry said, with a slight wave of his right hand. I can tell he is relieved.

I narrow my eyes towards Clarise.

"Clarise," I said. "I have a score to settle with you."

Henry looks over towards Clarise.

"Clarise?" Henry said. "But your name is Clara."

"It is Clarise," Clarise said. "Clarise Stottlehammer."

I face towards Clarise.

"Clarise,I believe it is time," I said. "This fight is not going to be here. We are facing this on our terms and specifications." I take out a large rounded device with unique edges, a glowing center, and a couple buttons near to the side. "This is not a digivice if you are thinking that."

"Let's get this party started," Clarise said.

I press the left button.

There we are gone.


	16. Where

I find myself on the ground.

Oh by the stars, did I make a mistake by giving Clarise a little power on the fight's specifications? I get up rubbing the back of my neck seeing city lights in the darkness. I remember...wait...oh hell. What I was thinking turning us both into mortals and be relatively at the same age? What I mean is; we are young, no magic is allowed, and we are both mortal. Anything in the surroundings is our capable to be used as weapons.

"Good to see you are awake," I hear Clarises's voice.

I turn around picking up a metal pipe.

"Knocking me out is not part of the specifications," I said.

Clarise laughs.

"Fool!" Clarise said. "You went out because my specification on our little..." She makes a pause. "Fight is going to happen in the original timeline." I raise my eyebrows. "I know what you did. I know everything. But I have no beef over that. We are in Hong Kong,year 2012, September 1st."

2012.

Original timeline.

This is months after the battle in New York City!

"No," I said, in horror. "You did not just do that."

"Only one of us is going back to where we belong," Clarise said, with a grin.

I hear a click and suit of armor comes over Clarise. I drop the pipe in panic realizing a simple pipe would not make a great weapon against that kind of fight. I ran seeing the glass windows ahead of me while seeing the armored figure coming after me.

There is a building right across.

It is worth a shot to land in the other building!

I tore through the glass over the city limits hearing the honking and language to the people below being spoken. I grab on to a black long item extending out of the firm wall. I look up seeing Clarise crash landing into the building. Damn it I should have not made us both mortal. Now all I have to worry about is one of the not-so-busy Avengers coming to and making a much more confusing scene. I swing myself through a window landing on the floor feet first.

"It is Loki!" A man shouts in his native tongue.

I look up with a smile.

"Why yes I am," I said. "Now give me a gun or a shot gun,either will do!"

"Like hell I will!" The man said.

I see a gun on the table hearing the large noisy sounds to metal boots tearing its way down.

"Just what I need," I said, grabbing the gun. People back away in fear. "Stay out of this and you will live."

"He has a gun!" Another man shouts. "Tackle him!"

I take a step to the side and let the men kill themselves by going through the window.

"I told you so," I said, shaking the gun. "Now who wants to be a fool and share their fate?" No one said a word. "Everyone go to the business room; right now!"

Clarise tore through the wall surprising me all the while.

I click the trigger shooting round after round at the armor. But that did not work apparently as the bullets lodged themselves into the armor not making a full lodged wound into Clarise. We crash land across from the building on the pavement to the side-walk. I feel a bruise coming to on the side of my waist. I use the neighboring wall as my support.

Big flying balls with rounded lens appear out of no where.

"Your curse on me is over," Clarise said. "And so will your time with your dear old wife."

I feel around my pocket for the device.

"I have it," Clarise said, shaking it in her metal hand. "Loser."

"You...you tricked me!" I said. "You used my failing mind against me to get it!"

"It was rather easy," Clarise said.

"You are worse than Tonya," I said.

"Look at the media taping this, Loki," Clarise said. "It is all over the news now. The man who attacked New York is fighting against an armored and very over powered unknown African American woman. And not even his past self is aware about it."

"I intend to leave it that way!" I shout back.

"And your future is right in my hands," Clarise said. "Lets see how Hong Kong fairs against...a missile in it's streets!"

Clarise slams her metal arm into the ground sending a large explosion. I land on the ground coughing and hearing a sharp ringing in my ears. Cars had been flipped over. People ran covered in flames. The gun I had in my hands is now gone from my grasp. I feel a sharp pain from my leg.

I drag myself forwards on the ground.

How pathetic this is.

I come to a stop seeing a large metal foot in my way.

"Any last words?" Clarise asks.

I look up towards Clarise.

"You forgot about the Avengers of Midgard," I said. "You have forgotten the original."

Clarise holds up a fusion canon.

"Hah," Clarise said. "I don't believe they are that fast!"

Suddenly something shot Clarise away in the way of a car pile.

"Seriously?" I hear a femiliar voice. "Am I catching you again?"

I lower my head, in relief, but glad in pain.

I look over my shoulder seeing a floating man in armor.

"Hello, old friend," I said.

"We're not friends," Tony said.

I had a painful smile.

"I am not your Loki," I said. "And I am missing a leg. Normally a god does not lose a leg!"

"Wait what?" Tony said.

"Look down," I said.

Tony looks down.

"My eyes!" Tony shouts,covering his mask. "My eyes are burning!"

"And I am very mortal," I said. "Stark,I am sorry for my mess to end this way."

"THIS IS NOT OVER!" Clarise shouts as she came closer.

I hate being a young mortal.

"How the hell did you escape?" Tony asks.

"I never did," I said.

A large green figure gets in Clarise's way.

"...Explain," Tony said, as The Hulk tosses Clarise down the street then picks up a street sign and went after her.

"I am from the future," I said.

"Bull crap," Tony said.

"I am really from the future," I said. "At least...not the future of this timeline." I saw the figure of a metal humanoid figure flying away into the darkness. I feel my consciousness being lost. "...Please...don't call Thor..."

I fell unconscious.

 


	17. A fury

"What do you mean you are not our Loki?" Fury asks.

I glance up from my wrapped leg.

"Technically I am," I said. "But I am not."

"Start from the beginning," Fury said.

"That I cannot do, Fury," I said. "I am from the future and I cannot tell spoilers."

"So...are we talking time-travel?" Fury asks.

"In a way, yes," I said. "There are two versions of me in this timeline. One is in Asgard and the one you are speaking to is here."

"I get it," Fury said.  "Tell me how you ended up in the past. That is not spoiling, like you said, our Loki is in Asgard."

I sigh.

"I had a little...conflict with a woman named Clarise Stottlehammer," I explain. "She had the power to make doubles. She went ahead and made a double for someone I knew. Then she did it to her sister. Clarise can only get rid of the doubles by making them see who they are based on."

"And the double vanish?" Fury asks.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "The double and their original model die. Sadly her sister had passed prior to the double being made. I took away that power and gave Clarise a curse to never really die and be ageless. I gave her power to someone I trusted. But two thousand years later she used that person to make a double for someone very dear to me. I took the power away from him and it is mine...well...I will have it when I am back to being a god."

"Two thousand years," Fury said.

"Yes," I said, with a nod.

"You have not aged," Fury said.

"Fury," I said, leaning forwards with my hands on the table. "I am an old man. My memory is failing. And I made a dumb move making a placed timeline where we can fight fairly as young mortals only able to die by if one of us makes the move. It is fit to our specifications. We cannot return to the future until one of us is dead."

"I cannot picture you as an old man," Fury said.

I had a short smile.

"Fury," I said. "I may need a little of your help finding Clarise. And once she is dead; I will be going home."

"You mean 'a lot of help'," Fury said. "I have seen the tape."

I sigh.

"Right," I said. "I only need to get Clarise out of the suit so the fight is fair." I look towards the mirror behind Fury with a little sigh. "So far my plan is not brilliant as I want it to be..." I fiddle with my fingers. "But I want you not to ask for Thor's help."

"Why?" Fury asks.

"I have already met two Thor's in my lifetime," I said. "Two is enough." 

 


	18. A new leg

**...Somewhere in SHIELD's base...**

**...September 2nd...2012...7:30 AM...**

"Bruce, do you have my leg in possession?" I ask, with a temporary leg.

Bruce looks up from a microscope.

"Woah," Bruce said, observing me. "You...actually lost a leg."

I roll an eye.

"To be frank I did," I said. "Now answer my question, please."

"I did not know you lost a leg," Bruce said.

"So, that is a no," I said. I stare at Bruce for a moment. "You did not notice I lacked a right leg while going after Clarise?"

"I was busy," Bruce said.

"Go figure," I said. "Sorry for wasting your time, perhaps my leg is in the bio engineering lab."

I turn around then walk away from Bruce.

I hear a fake cough from Bruce.

I look over towards Bruce.

"Why did you lose a leg so easily?"  Bruce asks.

"I turned myself into a young mortal," I said. "I am an old man in a young body..." I pause. "Bruce,do you still read books?"

"I do," Bruce said.

"I want you to remember this," I said. "There is a site called Wattpad with free unlimited stories you can get lost in."

"How do you spell it?" Bruce asks.

"W-a-t-t-p-a-d," I said, as Bruce wrote down on a piece of paper the name.  "...And Bruce, one last request, you are not to tell anyone I suggested the site."

Bruce looks up from the paper.

"Sure," Bruce said, putting down the pen. "What about the media? Everyone saw you in Hong Kong."

"Impersonator," I said. "A really terrible one."

I turn away from Bruce then walk out of the room. The halls have boards near to the doors indicating what room is behind them. I find myself missing Knight. I cannot blame myself for doing that. I did not have a picture of Knight in my pockets.  I can visualize Knight holding our little boy as a baby in her arms looking so happy. I remember Baby Sci having a strong grip on my index finger.  Even with being king of Asgard I still was able to be there for Sci's milestones.

I wish I can disguise myself as someone else. Just so the members of SHIELD could not stare at me so awkwardly. But then again saying an imposter is roaming the Hellicarrier makes a lot more sense. A imposter in a great deal of a mess. A long time ago I was able to say 'stare at me all you want' to their faces but now it is very different. I have to lie.

"Hello, good sir," Came Agent Karter. "Why do you look like Loki?"

"Because I am a fan?" I suggest.

"A fan of a maniac," Agent Karter said. "That is new."

"More of an intelligent man," I said. "Your code name is DeadPool."

Agent Karter stares at me.

"How the hell do you know that?" Agent Karter asks.

"Well," I said. "It is common news around this gigantic spaceship. To be honest I am a look alike of Loki."

"Look alike my ass," Agent Karter said.

"It is the truth," I lied. "I cross my heart and hope to die."

"Then what is your name?" Agent Karter said, folding his arms.

"Tom J.T. Goodheart," I lied. "But I prefer to be called Tom. Dressing this way is more of a...fashionable hobby."

"I bet you get a lot of tomatoes thrown at you, Tom," Agent Karter said.

"No," I lied. "I get roses, violets, and sun flowers tossed to me."

Agent Karter looks down towards my legs and then back up towards me.

"You lost your leg over it," Agent Karter said. "Someone must have gone through the trouble to attack you in Hong Kong to do that."

"I was visiting with my friends, who were killed, for a tour in Hong Kong," I lied. "Loki has a lot of fangirls in Hong Kong than Optimus Prime."

"Optimus Prime is a fictional robot," Agent Karter said.

"So?" I said. "That does not stop him from getting fangirls. As I once heard Optimus say 'Never say never'."

Agent Karter looks at me, baffled.

"Optimus never said that," Agent Karter said.

"Oh yeah?" I ask. "Look it up."

Agent Karter takes out a mobile phone. I walk past Agent Karter feeling pretty amused I used a quote made by a Canadian singer and claimed it was Optimus who said it. I have not lost my touch on tricking mortals. Mortals are so gullible.

I made my way into the bio engineering room.

The door is remarkably cliché enough that I ignored the sign and knew what the room was.  The door has a triangle shaped window, the shape of a bio hazard symbol right below the middle where the window rests, and the inside to the room is clear as day. There are white counters, people dressed in what I cannot describe, equipment with images on the screens, and little claw like machines poking at my big toe.

"You are not supposed to be here," The first bio engineer said, shortly after I came in.

I laugh, shaking my right hand.

"Of course I am," I said. "I need you to bring my leg to me after Clarise is dead."

"...Wait that is your leg?" The second bio engineer asks.

"Yes," I said.

The bio engineers stare at me mostly in fear and perplexed what to do.

"I am not Loki," I said. "My name is Tom J.T. Newheart." I hold my right hand out. "Call me Tom."

The first bio engineer, being wary, cautiously shook my hand.

"Sorry but the resemblance is remarkable," The first bio engineer said.

I end the hand shake.

"I get that all the time," I lied.

"Your leg...." The second bio engineer starts. "It is by far unique. Unlike usual legs it has regenerative qualities such as replacing a lost toe."

"So it can regenerate a whole body?" I ask.

"Enough with the star fish jokes." The third bio engineer said. "It can regenerate toes." He eyes at me in an odd way. "Can you regenerate fingers?"

"No," I said. "I...I was born differently; for a long time I knew how long it would take for my toes to be replaced."

"That is beyond cool," The second bio engineer said.

I nod.

"How will we know this 'Clarise' is dead?" The first bio engineer asks.

"Fury will tell you where I am when she is dead and he will be notified straight away. There is such thing as energy signatures." I explain, and add a sigh. "The leg must be brought to me on the double because I will be leaving soon after Clarise is dead."

"We will," The first bio engineer said, nodding.

"...And stop tickling my big toe," I said. "I want you put my leg away and never speak a word of what you saw today."

"Bu...but..." The second bio engineer said, in horror. "It is ground breaking!"

"No research comes out of this," I said. "I know a way to alert the very god himself that his imposter's leg is being used as a play toy for science."

"So not!" The second bio engineer said.

"You can't do that," The third bio engineer said, in denial.

"Yes I can," I said. "I know some gods from Asgard to sneak a message in."

The third bio engineer presses some buttons on the keyboard. The machinery lowers down and ceases to move.-


	19. To find

**...9:34 M...**

**..In a room without SHIELD members...**

"We have found Clarise in Tokyo,Japan," Fury said **.**

"She must like the far east," Tony said. "A whole lot."

"Why do we have a fugitive?" Steve asks, as I am sitting down in a comfy chair across from the three Avengers.

Natasha and Clint are off doing other things.

I understand how they did not want to be here.

"I am not a fugitive, Rogers," I said. "I am a free man."

"Free man as in attacking New York and trying to conquer it?" Steve asks.

"I was different back then," I said. "And I regret it."

"Truth is," Fury said. "This is a mortal version of Loki from a different future for reasons he does not wish to say. And he has a little woman problem."

"Teenage problem," I correct Fury.

"...She is a teenager?" Tony asks, dumb-founded.

"Technically speaking, she is," I said. "Clarise may look like an adult but she is not."

"Clar-eese?" Steve said.

"Her name is spelled C-l-a-r-i-s-e," I said.

"Clare Ice," Steve repeats.

I sigh.

"...That's close as you are getting," I said. "Continue, Fury."

"Anyway," Fury continues. "As future Loki has told me; she is not a happy camper. And she has a large robot armor suited with technology beyond our understanding. What we need to do is get her out of the suit."

"In Tokyo," Tony said.

"Where we never been to," Bruce said.

"To help Loki?" Steve finishes.

"Yes," Fury said. "Exactly why I said where she is."

"...No wonder Natasha and Clint did not come," Steve said.

"One last thing, that Loki wants me to say and he won't say it," Fury said. "In the city; you are to refer to Loki as Tom."

The three men look towards me, puzzled.

"We're going through the 'impersonator got into trouble' story," Fury said, as their attention return towards him. "And around the other SHIELD agents; that goes the same way."

 


	20. Final confrontation

**....11:49 AM...**

**..Tokyo, Japan...**

Tokyo is different to Hong Kong because of the culture, despite the large and flashy lights to the city buildings there is no way to believe one is in St Louis or Los Angeles. A mortal can easily get confused on the pictures between Hong Kong and Tokyo because of their similar building designs seen alongside a large body of water. Hong Kong is in China and Tokyo is in Japan.

The Avengers went first on part one of this very doubtful mission.

It is not surprising to me if one part of Tony's armor came from China. Everything comes from China, well, when you think about it is easy to find American Products made in China. I picture Knight riding a lion after a herd of zebra's wearing a cowboy costume. Animals do fear spikes. I really hope Knight is having more fun than I am. Then again Knight might be.

I sat at a table to a lone not lively workplace. There are large doors several feet across from me being big enough to be used for school doors. My guess is that the Avengers will somehow make Clarise end up right here away from Civilian life. Also Steve must be helping a person or two get out of harm's way. This building is set in a morning operated half of Tokyo. So it makes sense no one is here. Loud noise alerting sounds drew my attention off the cup of tea.

Through one window crash lands Clarise on to the floor.

I take a sip out of the cup, swallow the sip, and then put down the tea on the table. I take out a dagger-one that I had forgotten during the first fight against Clarise—out of a recently acquired sheath from under the jacket. Clarise struggles up off the ground shaking her head. She lacks the mighty large armor. What else would make this better? Right, a foggy scenery to catch Clarise off guard. Clarise looks up taking a step forward.

"You," Clarise said, narrowing her eyes. Then she glances down towards my replaced leg. She gave a chortle turning her eyes away. "The man once a god is missing a leg!"

"Because of you," I said.

Clarise stops narrowing her eyes then puts both hands on her chest, dramatically.

"Because of little old me?" Clarise said, and takes her hands off her chest. "Look who is talking."

I frown.

"If you never killed your sister we wouldn't be here," I said. "So it is your fault; not mine."

"I did not kill my sister," Clarise lied, her right eye twitching.

"Clarise," I said, in anger. "You did your sister. You just lied to me about not killing her!"

"We were doing fine until you told my parents," Clarise said.

"Living with a clone of your child, who you do not know is a clone, because your real child is dead seems right to you?" I ask.

"My mother would have died not knowing," Clarise said.

"Your father, Clarise, would have outlived her," I said. "You would have killed him too and lived a very lonely life worse than my curse."

"That is not how it would have turned out," Clarise lied.

I take a step forward.

"Clarise," I said. "I know a couple seers in Midgard and they will say the exact same prediction."

"Wrong," Clarise denies.

"This is not utopia," I said. "But perhaps the real root of your predicament is making Jo's double."

"Jo..." Clarise said, lowly. "That...was...an unfortunate fate." She raises her hand up and the ceiling behind me collapses. I manage to get away out of the mess. "But yours is nothing close to their deaths; at all."

"How long have you been planning this?" I ask. "Two thousand years? Twenty centuries?"

"900 years," Clarise said. "And I can take you down like a fly."

Right, she has the device.

Clarise made a large machine similar to a shooting rifle appear in her hands. It has a long part similar to a rifle, the handle is very bumpy yet large, and there is a rounded blue item hooked on to the top. I do not know what the name of this target accessory is called. Clarise shot at me; I however dodge each and every one of them. Thanks to her random shooting that missed most of the shots hit exposed pipes not yet covered. I continue this dodging.

"Stand still!" Clarise said.

"I am a busy bee," I said, dodging another blast. "I cannot stand still!"

Smoke begins to fill the room.

Clarise coughs covering her mouth.

I watch Clarise walk forwards coughing. Knowing the pipes will stop their smoke in five minutes is a very short but useful time to use. Clarise is far enough from the doors-such as ten feet, maybe?—right in the middle of the room that she will not able to go back for the armor. _Time to make the move_ , I thought. I lunge forwards striking the gun out of Clarise's hand. The gun lands on the ground making a hollow sound. This also made Clarise drop the device. The device shatters into pieces making a little fire at once. I grab a hold of Clarise with my left arm around her neck and my dagger close to her throat.

"It is over,Clarise," I said.

"You know," Clarise said. "Convincing Henry to make the double was easy. One day keeping Knight far from the double will be a failure. Because she will die whether you like or not."

"She will die," I said. "The natural way. And her double will too; just like how your sister's double died."

"It is not until I say so," Clarise said.

I have had enough of Clarise.

"This time your life ends by my hands," I said. "I hope you burn in hell."

I slit Clarise's throat then let her go.

Clarise lands on the ground bleeding. I watch her eyes lose life slowly and painfully. I feel a wave of relief coming over. She is dying for the last time. SHIELD agents came swarming around with guns drawn. I turn away from the dead woman feeling the device reappear in my hand. I held my hand up seeing the last specks of blue light flicker away. I am going home. Home. The idea of returning to my lie never felt so good until now.

I look up from the device to see two men putting down a box.

"Here is your leg, sir," The first man said.

I open the box using my free hand then flip the lid open. I take out the leg from the box. Tony, Bruce, and Steve were stood near the large wide doorway.

"You were the best," I said. "And no one will ever replicate your team. Perhaps I will meet you again in the next life, sometime soon, but thank you." I am able to press the button while holding up my free hand with the leg in my arms. I made a 'V' in-between my fingers putting my thumb against my index finger. "Live long and prosper."

Tony gasps.

"He just did a Star Trek thing!" Tony said, randomly, of course.

Steve has a 'what' kind of look.

Before my eyes the Avengers of the past were gone and what lay behind me in the future is Clarise's dead body. I had transported us to a building where no one can see the aftermath of our little score being settled. I knew my god side had returned. I look to see my aged wrinkled hand with my wedding ring on. I knew what to tell Henry. But first, I have a leg to reattach.


	21. After business has been settled

**_....February 1st...5010..._ **

**_...Park..._ **

Tonya has been recovering of the infliction done by the scepter. Slowly and gradually she is returning to her normal self. The scepter brought out the worst in Tonya in way ruining her public image and her image of herself. I never saw a mortal become so afraid of themselves from handling any alien related machinery for so long. Tonya doesn't trust herself anymore.

A reason why she has since resigned as member of the Avengers.

"The Infinity gem should be taken to Asgard," I said. "But without the scepter."

I summon a powerful armored lantern into my hand, take the scepter from Shawn, yank out the infinity stone, and place it into the lantern. I close the lid to the lantern quickly before it can blind me. I hand it back to Shawn.

"...A lantern," Shawn said. "Really?"

"Best I can do," I said. "So that no one else is poked by the scepter again."

I turn the scepter into dust.

"This reminds me of a Scooby Doo cartoon," Shawn said.

"I do not know what Scooby Doo is," I said.

"...Oldy," Shawn said. "It is a classic!"

"Not that classic when I have no idea what it is," I said. "Are you sure about taking the lantern to Asgard?"

Shawn nods.

"That is where it belongs," Shawn said.

"I cannot promise a good handshake from Sci," I said. "He...well, doesn't like mortals very much."

"He is my really great Nephew," Shawn said. "I want to be on Asgard itself, for real, and to stay there for awhile...I want to be there long as I can."

I had a short lived smile.

"Take fifteen steps back," I said.

"Huh?" Shawn said.

"We have a gatekeeper," I remind him. "And I am not going back."

"How big of a step?" Shawn asks

"Big," I said. Shawn takes many steps back. "Good!" I shake my hand. "That is about right there, Thorson!"

"Well...who is the new gatekeeper?" Shawn asks.

"Temdall," I said. "Temdall Heimdalldottir."

Shawn looks up towards the sky.

"Temdall, take me to Asgard!" Shawn shouts.

I watch a beam of light take Shawn away.

"Good luck and goodbye,Shawn Thorson," I said, with a short wave watching the man wielding the mjolnir dart off into the sky.

I cannot be sure if Shawn heard a word I said.

I have a bucket list to join Knight on.

Also the city in California has been so far in repairs by the Avengers and everyone else. Henry has come to realizing that really having a tight grip on the group on the team is not a wise choice. I turn away with my hands in pockets. I didn't divulge to Henry where the Hellicarrier is but the new generation of Avengers are getting back together what what had been lost. Elizame and George are head on getting SHIELD together as a way to negotiate between the government and them because they both have found a very bitter dislike towards the federal government.

HYDRA, oh HYDRA, it wants to bring Midgard into the new era of time designation with new species and mining for special gems hidden under the sea floor. Did they really want to find what hadn't been saved during the era where Midgard's continents transferred to floating islands above water? Skeletons among the treasure. Midgard is as advanced as it can get even with the climate floating above water. Some continents still remain from the era of water taking over acting as little resorts and keep sakes to the past.

People still lived there; just a thousand not that many.

Most of Midgard is above water in floating cities.

 


	22. The bucket list resumes

**_...April 10th...5010..._ **

_**...9:49 PM...** _

"What to next on our bucket list?" Knight asks.

"We haven't painted city buildings the colors of Teen Titans, yet," I said.

"Oh, that is a lovely idea," Knight said.

We just departed Alcatraz after getting it decorated in Christmas decorations. I crossed off a 'stand in a cell in the most haunted prison in mortal history' on the bucket list. I am the one steering the boat through the clouds acting as waves below. The review mirror shows a glowing haunted prison complete by some rather flashy decorations that perhaps outer space aliens can see miles away.

"I know," I said, pushing the level forwards. "Water or do we take an air plane again?"

"Let's take our flight to the water," Knight said.

I had a short laugh.

"Hang on," I said pressing on the down arrow near the steering wheel.

Knight laughs falling over—unusually delighted by the sky diving—-grabbing on to a grip.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Knight shouts. "Woohooo!"

I look over seeing Knight enjoying herself while the boat is hurling down towards the ocean. Knight is very odd but I like odd things in woman because it makes them a little interesting; flaws and all. The ocean is so clear I can see underwater cities still submerged and schools of fish passing through the aged buildings. Whales are going in pods. Various types of sharks live in herds surrounding the plentiful underwater sea life.

Knight's entertained face turns into a 'uh oh' kind of one.

"Loki, watch where you are flying!" Knight warns me. "Geese ahead!"

I turn my head back towards the flock of geese then take a swerve to the left past the various birds honking.

"Sorry birds!" Knight apologizes to the geese, waving her right hand.

The geese honk back at us.

I swear they are so vicious towards mortals yet graceful in the sky. I made the boat go into landing position so the resting place on the water is soft. I saw a couple of words. What did they spell? My failing memory is crawling to the league of coming over time. I am aware of my failing memory and the crippling of aging is failing to be silent.

"Honey," I said. "What does k-e-y spell?"

"Key," Knight said, getting up. She looks at me concerned. "Is that a trick question?"

"It is not," I said. "I have not used a key in a long time...let alone read about it."

Knight came over to me.

"What does this say?" Knight asks, holding up a paper.

I squint my eyes at it.

"Um..." I said. "I don't know what it spells."

The boat comes a gentle landing on the water.

Knight lowers the paper then puts it away under the seat across.

"What does it spell?" I ask.

"Dog," Knight said, turning away from the seat. "And that is okay,because you don't need to be reading while we cross of our bucket list. I'll do the crossing and you be having fun."

"...Dog spells something backwards," I said. "I can't remember what it spells."

"We are gods," Knight said. "We are all dogs in our hearts; figuratively, but...that's what dog spells backwards. Gods, honey, we're all dogs."

I can imagine her and I, younger, under the star lit sky.

Knight has her ways of making the best out of the worst.

I can be in the ruins of Asgard and Knight would find hope in life surviving.

"You are the loyalist woman I ever met," I said.

"Honey," Knight said. "I am the only woman who knows your favorite desire is to hug pink sheep."

That's what our vows are for; for better or for worse, we take care of each other.

"...It is?" I said.

Knight takes out the bucket list.

"And you're gonna hug one after we do the painting," Knight said. "There is a pink herd of sheep in Norway. I will take care of my husband with his failing memory."

There is stars in the sky as some are being blocked by the flying cities above.

_"Do you, Knight of Asgard, promise to love Loki for better or for worse?" Odin asked._

_"I do," Knight said._

_"And when he falls ill; to be there for him?" Odin asked._

_"Yes," Knight said._

I am recalling our wedding day.

_"When we first met, the thought of us together was crazy and impossible." I admitted._

_Which it was._

_"I tried to hide my feelings and did successfully, yet painfully." I said, recalling how six months were like hell. "We became closer over time and my feelings only strengthened.Then one ordinary day turned extraordinary when you confessed you had feelings for me. I told you how I felt and then you kissed me. I knew it was wrong but it felt so...right. Like we were..."_

_"Meant to be together," Knight finished for me, in her white dress with a necklace around her neck._

_I nodded._

_"You made me feel like everything was going to be all right. I couldn't believe that someone as beautiful and wonderful as you would love me back. I still can't," I said. "It has been 2,000 years since that amazing day and I feel exactly the same as I did, love you just as much if not more."_

_"I do too," Knight said. "Before you, my life...was boring. Then you came in. You brought me into a whole new world and adventure. I never thought, really, to step forward into a living and breathing realm to a website that never should have been real in the first place. I had long gone to believe that fictional characters coming to life was impossible." Knight's eyes landed on me. A smile curled up on her perfect face. To me she is perfect. "But you, of all characters, you came into my life and showed me the impossible is really possible. It is not the works of fiction. You are my impossible man and I will always love you."_

_"Before you my life was empty, meaningless." I admitted. "I thought it would be like that until the day I died. But after we got together I was happier than I had ever been,you gave my life meaning. You filled the empty spot in my heart. I can't imagine living without you, and I won't. Today I am the luckiest man alive. I love you more than I can ever tell you or show you, and will love you forever and always."_

_"Do you take Knight as your bride?" Odin asked._

_"I do," I said._

_"Knight, do you take Loki as your groom?" Odin asked._

_"I do," Knight said._

_"Exchange rings,and then kiss." Odin said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

In the present time we are holding hands, as a old couple, under the sea of darkness pierced by stars.

"I won't forget you," Knight said. "Because you are my impossible man. I don't forget the impossible."

"You too," I said. "My impossible girl."

 

 


	23. What we make of our lives

**_...December 31st 5010..._ **

**_...Somewhere on Midgard..._ **

I feel a sudden pain in my heart.

"She seen her," Sam said.

Who is Sam?

Knight has repeatedly told me he is a trustful man but that I do not believe.

I look up feeling pain in my heart so I grasp at my chest glaring at who is accompanied by other people. Where is Knight? I look around confused to say for the least. We checked off our bucket list recently. I forgot why I am standing here and where Knight is. Oh no, has my memory become that bad? The man beside Sam nods.

"Where...is my wife?" I ask.

"Down the hall, in a room, with her double," Sam said. "That woman you killed was my mother and you old fool just made yourself a mortal," He stabs the sharp tip to a knife into my chest where my heart is. "You know how old age gets to you. It was easy getting Knight to trust me."

Clarise had a son?

With all that dying; she managed to have a mortal son.

Sam takes out the knife and I fell over landing on the ground touching at my chest. The pain I had felt is from Knight. Now this pain is mine. I look at my bloody hand seeing wrinkles in red. My own blood; how bitter. Long hollow sharp sounds met against my ears. I feel pain in my legs and feet. I see a gun be dropped.

"Lets leave the old man to his death, Charlie," Sam said.

"You said that right brother," Charlie said.

The second man is his brother.

Clarise had two sons.

Their figures disappear in a hue of blue.

"Knight," I said, trying to get up.

I can feel where my Knight is. I could not get up on my two feet. I have to do the spell. I have to use 'painnulifly'. I cast the spell shutting all feelings and emotions. I had to get to her. The pain I feel became mute. I get up feeling not an emotion stinging me. I still had sense. I walk down the hallway through the open doorway.

_"Do you, Loki of Asgard, promise to love and care for Knight until the day you die?" Odin asked._

_"I do," I said, holding Knight's hand._

That memory is significant to me as it is our wedding day.

_"Knight," I said, as we were under the stars on the grass back in our younger days._

_"Yes?" Knight said, turning her head towards me._

_"Do you think the stars could one day come out and punish wrong doers?" I ask._

_Knight laughed._

_"If that happened, there would not be law enforcement," Knight turned over towards me. The moonlight brightens her physical features to me. Her ears,cheek, and hair is brighten by the light in a beautiful way. She put her hand on the side of her face and the elbow on the grass. "Loki, what is it really?"_

_"I was wondering..." I said. "Wold you...whenever we're not teenagers anymore....to skinny dip with me?"_

_"Loki, you know I am up for that!" Knight said._

_"But not as teenagers," I said._

_"Come on, we do crazy stuff," Knight said, playfully punching at my shoulder._

_"Ow, that hurts," I said, rubbing my shoulder teasingly. "But skinny dipping is not a light subject."_

_"Okay then," Knight said. "If that makes you feel better; sure."_

I stop at the last threshold.

I saw a old woman across from a younger woman. The old woman is my Knight. I came in to the room taking out small rounded item with a button in the middle given to me by Elizame. I do not exactly remember the purpose of this device, really. My finger presses on it then lets go. The small item drops to the floor.

I came over to Knight's side seeing her breathing.

"Loki," Knight said, in a low voice as I take her hand. "You are hurt."

"I am here for you," I said. "Sssh, save your breath."

"You have been shot," Knight said. "They used you."

I shook my head.

"They have not used me," I said. "I just forgot what they said. Big difference between using me and forgetting what I did."

Knight weakly smiles.

"Are you...ready?" Knight asks, as I hear the sounds of helicopters above the building.

"I am ready," I said.

Knight hands me a remote.

"Press the play button," Knight said. "...They got a dangerous beast underground."

"I'll see you in a little bit," I said, squeezing her hand.

Then I click on the play button. Next I knew we were outside of the building watching it explode hearing the scream of a beast. Knight and I are younger holding hands. We were in our young primes again. My mind could have been playing tricks on me but I saw Thor come to.

"Hello brother!" Thor said, delightfully.

"Brother!" I said, grabbing Thor into a hug. "I have missed you."

"Me too," Thor said, as we stop the hugging. "Two thousand years and you finally kicked the bucket. I thought I would be reincarnated when you would finally go."

I turn towards Knight.

"Knight," I said. "This is not your Thor," Knight becomes puzzled. "This is the original Thor."

"What?" Knight asks.

"I am not from this timeline," Thor said. "The other Thor is in Helheim spending his souls eternity in there."

I explain to Knight it all.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Knight asks.

"Because Knight, you are not a very good liar to the people," I said. "I spared you from that at least."

"...Go figure," Knight said.

"Are you ready to go?" Thor asks.

"If Mother is there," I said. "Then I am definitely ready to cross over."

"Heimdall, take us back!" Thor shouts.

Then Knight and I left the realm of the living.

**The End.**


End file.
